A Letter From My Soulmate
by KawaiiOjouSama12
Summary: Setiap orang ditakdirkan untuk bersama dengan seseorang.


_**A Letter From My Soulmate**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Characters :**_

_**Himuro Yukina, Kagamine Len,**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Siang itu begitu panas. Suhunya begitu tinggi, membuat keadaan kelasku menjadi panas. Aku duduk di dekat jendela. Pancaran sinar matahari tanpa ampun menyinariku. Waktu menunjukkan 12 siang, membuat keadaan kelasku menjadi bertambah panas. Teman sebangku ku, Len, sepertinya sangat kepanasan. Berkali-kali ia menyeka keringatnya. Buku catatannya berubah menjadi kipas. Yah... itulah kebiasaan teman dekatku ini saat waktu menunjukkan tengah hari.

Namaku Himuro Yukina, seorang gadis yang dibully oleh semua warga sekolah SMA kelas 2 SMA. Nama teman dekatku adalah Kagamine Len. Kadang dia bisa saja sangat menyebalkan, tapi jujur saja kami berdua memiliki banyak kesamaan. Itulah yang menyebabkan kami berdua dekat. Banyak orang yang cemburu padaku karena aku dekat dengan Len. Mungkin itu sebabnya aku dibully oleh semua orang. Tapi, Len adalah orang yang setia. Ia tak pernah meninggalkanku sendirian. Dan sekarang seperti biasa, kami semua disuruh membuat kelompok. Banyak siswi yang ingin Len berada di dalam kelompoknya.

" Kyaaa! Len-sama masuklah dalam kelompokku! "

" Jika Len-sama masuk ke dalam kelompokku, kami semua akan memperlakukan Len-sama seperti raja! "

Itulah yang kudengar. Tapi, Len menolak dengan lembut. " Maaf, aku sudah memutuskan untuk bersama Yukina saja ". ' Baka, kenapa kamu mau sama aku? nanti akan ada lagi gosip baru tentangku! ' teriakku dalam hati. Tapi aku tak tega memarahinya, wajahnya seperti anak kecil dan kadang-kadang dia itu polos.

Waktu menujukkan pukul 1 siang. Aku dan Len tetap diam di kelas. Atau lebih tepatnya Len menemaniku dalam kelas. Seperti biasa ia membawa sponge cake rasa pisang untuk bekal makan siangnya. " Kamu itu sungguh bodoh ya " kataku membuka pembicaraan. " Apa maksudmu? " jawabnya polos. " Len, aku serius " kataku. " Kamu itu nggak bisa diajak bercanda ya? Ia aku tahu kok maksudmu " jawabnya. " Lalu kenapa kamu melakukan itu lagi? " tanyaku. " Aku kasihan melihatmu seperti ini " jawabnya. " kau tahu kan aku tidak suka dikasihani " kataku. " Iya iya. Maafkan aku hime-sama " katanya sambil memohon. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya seperti itu. " Tapi menurutku kau kurang menghargai dirimu sendiri " kata Len. " Ya, aku tahu maksudmu, aku memang tidak berguna " kataku. " Bukan itu maksudku, kamu itu suka menjelek-jelekkan dirimu sendiri " kata Len. Ya itu memang benar, akhir-akhir ini memang aku selalu begitu. Merasa diriku tidak berguna. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 01.30 siang. Saatnya memulai kembali pelajaran yang membosankan.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2.30 siang. Waktunya pulang. Seperti biasa, aku ditemani Len. " Hei, temani aku ke cafe di dekat toko buku yuk. Katanya banana split disana enak lho " ajak Len. Akhirnya kami berdua pergi ke cafe tersebut. " Yukina mau apa? aku traktir deh " tanya Len. " Nggak usah. Ngeliat kamu makan aja aku udah kenyang kok " jawabku. " Bener nih? Ya udah. Pesan banana split satu! " kata Len. Tak lama kemudian, pelayan tadi kembali dengan membawa sebuah kamera. " Selamat! anda adalah pelanggan ke-100 yang memesan banana split! apakah saya boleh mengambil gambar anda dengan pasangan anda? " tanya pelayan tersebut. " Tunggu kami bukan pa, " sebelum aku melanjutkan Len sudah menjawab, " Boleh saja! ". Len duduk di sebelahku. Tangannya berada di pundakku, menarikku untuk lebih dekat dengannya. ' Awas kau nanti ' kataku dalam hati. " Sudah siap? " tanya pelayan tersebut. " Siap! " . Terpaksa aku mengikuti kemauan Len. " Baik! katakan sushi! smile! ".

" Yukina kamu marah ya? " tanya Len. Aku diam saja dan berjalan lebih cepat. Len terus mengikutiku dari belakang. " Yukina tunggu dulu dong! " kata Len sambil menarik tanganku. " Lepaskan aku! " kataku sambi berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari Len. Tapi ia memegang tanganku sangat kuat. " Apa kamu marah soal foto tadi? " tanya Len. Aku tetap menutup mulutku. " Apa kamu marah karena aku menyebut kita itu pasangan? " tanya Len lagi. " Memangnya menurutmu apa yang membuatku marah? Kenapa kamu bilang kalau kita itu pasangan? Walaupun kita sudah dekat sejak lama, bukan berarti kita adalah pasangan! " kataku. " Tapi kalau aku menyukaimu bagaimana? " tanya Len. Pertanyaannya membuatku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat. Len menarik tanganku dan memelukku erat. " Aku sangat, sangat menyukaimu " bisik Len di telingaku. Tak terasa air mataku jatuh. " Dasar bodoh, kamu tahu kan titik kelemahanku itu di telinga " kataku sambil tertawa. Malam itu berakhir dengan air mata. Tapi bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata kebahagiaan.

" Ini beneran buat aku? " tanya Len sambil menunjuk bekal makanan yang ada di depannya. Aku mengangguk. " Makasih ya! itadakimasu! " kata Len. " Enak nggak? " tanyaku. " Enak kok " jawab Len. " Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini aku dapat sebuah surat " kataku. " Dari siapa? " tanya Len. " Nggak tahu " jawabku. " Coba aku lihat " kata Len. Aku membarikan surat itu padanya.

_Hey you. Yes, you. Stop being unhappy with your self. You are perfect. Stop wishing you looked like someone else or wishing people liked you as much as they like someone else. Stop trying to get attention from those who hurt you. Stop hating your body, your face, your personality, your quirks. Love them. Without those things you wouldn't be you. And why would you want to be anyone else?. Be confident with who you are. Smile. It'll draw people in, if anyonehates on you because you are happy with yourself then you stick your middle finger in the air and say screw it. My happiness will not depend on others anymore. I'm happy because I love who I am. I love my flaws. I love my imperfections. They make me me. and " me " is pretty amazing._

_From,_

_Secret Admirer._

" Kayaknya orang yang mengirim surat ini sangat mengenalmu " kata Len. " Mungkin saja. Tapi sepertinya ia bermaksud baik " kataku. " Ya, orang yang mengirim ini ingin kamu untuk berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik " jelas Len. " Perlukah aku membalas suratnya? " tanyaku. " Terserah padamu " jawab Len. ' Kamu tak pernah berubah, menjadi pribadi yang mudah ditebak ' kataku dalam hati.

Sekarang adalah saat istirahat. Keadaan kelas sedang kosong. Masuk seseorang dan duduk di sebuah bangku. Tangannya memegang sebuah surat dan sekarang ia sedang membaca surat tersebut. " Jadi apa kamu sudah membaca surat dariku Len? " tanyaku sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas. " Surat apa? " tanya Len. Ia langsung menyembunyikan surat tersebut. " Len, aku tahu kamu yang waktu itu mengirim surat itu " kataku. " Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu? " tanya Len. " Kagamine Len, kamu itu sangat bodoh ya? kita sudah lama saling mengenal, jadi tak heran kalau aku mengetahui tulisan di surat itub adalah tulisanmu! walaupun tusinmu itu kamu ukir atau apapun, kamu tetap tidak bisa membohongiku! " jawabku sambil duduk disampingnya. " Berarti percuma aku menulis ' Secret Admirer ' di surat itu " kata Len. " Ya, walaupun begitu kamu sudah mengubah hidupku " kataku. " Yukina, apa kamu percaya soulmate? sekarang aku bertanya-tanya, apakah aku itu soulmatemu? " tanya Len. " Ya, mungkin aku adalah soulmatemu. Tapi yang kutahu adalah kita ditakdirkan bersama " jawabku. Ruang kelas dan sebuah surat menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka berdua, dan juga menjadi saksi bisu kedua bibir itu saling bertemu.

_The End..._

Hi Readers! Apa kabar?. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untu membaca fic-ku ini. Fic ini terinspirasi dari tugas BK. Waktu itu, kelompokku mendapat tugas untuk mencari pengertian soulmate. dari tugas BK itulah aku menapat ide untuk membuat fic ini. Maka dari itu, aku mau mengucapkan terimakasih untuk guru Bk-ku yang luar biasa. Arigatou Bu Rachel!. Dan juga terima kasih untuk orang-orang yang sudah menunggu fic-ku ini (mungkin aja ada). Sekian dariku. Arigatou Gozaimasu!. Sayonara!

Note For Readers :

bagi para Readers yang mungkin mau request cerita silahkan saja. Juga mungkin ada yang penasaran dengan isi surat yang diberikan Yukina kepada Len? Aku akan menulis isi surat tersebut. Terima kasih sudahmau membaca!.

_**I don't have the prettiest face for you to look at or the skinniest waist for you to hold, but I do promise I have the BIGGEST love to love you with. Thank you for loving me.**_

_**From,**_

_**Yukina**_


End file.
